Reflections
by Tabitha W
Summary: The friendship between Sasha and Payson in Season 3
1. Episode 1

I owe nothing. All characters below to Holly Sorensen who, Paul Stupin, John Ziffren and ABC.

Today sucked according to Payson not only had Max sent her a Dear John letter, lost her place in the top flight resulting in been relegated to the second flight in the gym. To top it all she had been forced to burn her jacket. The only good that that had happened since she arrived at the training centre was Sasha had given her his medal back. Lauren's comment though not appreciated was not necessarily untrue, though a hug would have been nice. Ever since he came back from Romania he had worked to maintain a distance, though she understood it, she wished if was not there. She knew going into the national training that she was not as good as she used to be but she had hoped that she was getting there, now she was not so sure.

This new girl, Jordon, would be a challenge, in a way she reminder Payson of Emily. However, where there was a difference between the two, whilst Emily had let the pressure get to her and looked for a way out and took it. This girl seemed to still be fighting to get to the Olympics. Six weeks to the trials and she so needed a pep talk, needed to vent, needed a sounding board.

Austin had been here before but she doubted that he would understand the insecurities that had started to come about. Kaylie was flying here and continued to improve day by day. Lauren was up to something or something was going on but she was not going there. She was going to try and avoid the drama in that direction, but she had to keep an eye on it, just for self preservation. The truce that had come about at the world championships between the Rock girls and Kelly Parker seems to be icing over once more, God she hoped not. Fighting that battle again was not where she wanted to go.

As she sat on the bed with her mobile in her hand it started to ring, Home had popped up. Well it was not who she wanted but it would do. As she answered the call, her mum greeted her;

"Hi Pay, How is it going?"

"Awful, I have been relegated to second flight, max dumped me in a letter, oh and I had to burn my Rock jacket." was her response

"ah, hang on a second Pay" was her mum's response. Great though Payson coming in second down the phone as well now.

"So, what's the problem?" said a voice on the end of the phone. A very male British voice and she smiled.


	2. Episode 2

Why had he stayed at the Rock? Sasha thought to himself. Payson, Lauren and Kaylie where at the National Training Center, and he was here, in Boulder. His contract was to World's which have been and gone, so he could leave? But go wher? Cambria or another gym maybe? It was strange the gym seemed so quiet without his key elites, the next group coming through seemed to have potential, including Becca, but she liked some of the others, seemed to lack the drive that he saw in this original three.

Since the girls had left, and Summer and disappeared as well. Kim was the sole gym manager and had started to take pity on him inviting him over once a week for dinner. It was nice. Nice, to sit in a family, where gymnastics was not the main focal point of dinner time conversations. Talking about their day yes, focus on the Rock no. Mark was job hunting in Boulder and Denver and things where starting to look up it appeared. It was strange last week walking into the Keeler home and speaking to Payson. It was enjoyable just to kick back and relax. However, if he ever saw Max again there would be trouble. Her mood seemed to improve the further the conversation went on, but he doubted that it would have lasted long when she got off the phone. The whole time at the Keeler's last week was dream like in a way him and Payson had talked for over half an hour till Kim came and told him that dinner was being served, Mark did not seemed to be upset about him talking to his daughter for so long. It was strange in a way it was like sitting down at his family's dinner table. Though here he was an addition, in many ways he had felt more at home than at this parent's dinner table.

"You are still coming to Dinner tonight?" said Kim breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be there. 7 right?"

"You got it." Replied Kim.

As he pulled his silver truck into the Keeler residence later that night he thought he might even get to speak to Payson tonight see how she is getting on. As Mark came to open the door, he heard Kim say "Sasha's here, do you want to speak to him?"

"Not tonight Mum, I have a date to get ready for a guy called Rigo, he is on the BMX team. See ya Mum, Love to Dad and Becca"

Sasha looked at Kim with a hopeful expression in his eye, but what he saw there made it disappeared as fast as it had arrived. Suddenly he did not think that being here was a good idea. He felt uncomfortable and awkward, why he was not sure but something was changing, slowly changing but changing all the same, the sure ground under him was slowly becoming sand.

"OK, Pay, speak to you soon, love you" replied Kim.

"So how is Payson and the girls doing?"asked Sasha

"McIntire, has paired the girls up, Kaylie with Kelly Parker, and Payson with Lauren"

"Ouch" replied Sasha "he is a braver man than me for doing that."

"Well, after a rocky start Payson said it was working out. She was off on a date that Lauren had set her up on, with a BMX guy called Rigo"

"Ah" replied Sasha

"So Kim, what's for dinner tonight?" Mark asked

"Our guest's favourite, I think is called for. Romanian stuffed Peppers."


	3. Episode 3

He brought it up. I can't believe he bought up that kiss; I can't seem to get away from it at all. I have tried for almost a year to bury what I did and what I feel. I have tried and azm trying. Then there is Rigo, the guy who I am trying with, when I am with in I forget about him. But away from Rigo it is still there. When I look at that medal I wish and dream about the future and the possibilities. Maybe I will go to Romania after London, but maybe through a tour go to a load of different countries as well, explore England as well.

That reporter guy really did a number on me; I keep going back to that day, back to that memory of the perfect routine. The moment I realised I could be an artistic gymnast. The story of Romeo and Juliet is really the story of us, hopefully with out the death part, but I am starting to think that I will not get the happy ending either.

Lauren though, I can't believe it was, actually maybe I can. Lauren, the girl who broke it to the NGO and the world about that kiss, the girl I am pair with currently. Sasha and I had just started to pretend that it had not happened and it was because of the close nature of the coach and the athlete, but to me it was not. I have to let Sasha know it was Lauren, it is not fair to him, and he also needs to know that the question was asked by the reporter, just in case. My head is so unfocused now it is ridiculous. Then again I don't believe I fully trust McIntire either, the girls are right, it is his coaching style we don't know where he was trying to go with it, however the dinner and conversation was at his house, maybe that have alter things, maybe I will now start to improve once more, maybe I could compete with Kaylie and Kelly. The reasons he said about our pairing's actually in part make sense, building the trust between me and Lauren. At least I now know what he is trying to get at – I think it would work. But Lauren, I am so confused about her; she took the fall for me about going to the NGO behind his back. Her reason why though I think I like, I like the friendship between us developing, her health though, I am worried about it, but we will go to the doctor the next weekend free. I know where she is coming from, that was me when I was coming back. I had Sasha to help me and get me well; I think I need to pass that forward to Lauren.

Time to talk to him, or should I just text him. Text is safer, I won't have to listen to his voice. Talking to him would make me feel safer though. Text it is, a simple text, 'It was Lauren'. He'll understand that, the response is almost instant, two words, 'I know'. OK, now I have to call him.

"You knew" I almost scream when he picks up

"Hi Payson, how are you" he responds

"You knew" I say once more

Sasha signs in response "She told me at World's before she went on the beam"

"And you did not tell me because?" I respond

"I did not want to upset the team at World's"

"I know I did my vault after her, and that is fine but after the sprain, you could have said something"

"You had just won Gold; I did not want to spoil that"

"So you sent me the Olympic training unprepared?"

"How is that going by the way?" replies Sasha

"Don't change the subject and awful by the way"

"Why?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Once she told me, I told her to make it up to me, she had to the better person, the person I knew she could be."

Payson sighs into the phone and responds "She has been, well she is working on that"

"That is all you need to know, she is changing Payson"

"She admitted it was the meanest thing that she had ever done as well. Summer really did a number on her."

"I could not agree with that statement anymore. So what is going on with training?"

"He is a bully"

"Have you talked to him about that?" replies Sasha

"Yes"

"Then there will be no more problems"

"Yeah right" responds Payson sarcastically. "There was something else I needed to tell you"

"Oh God"

"It is not bad I swear, I don't think so anyway. I had an interview today"

"This cannot be good"

"It wasn't I was asked about the kiss"

"Oh" replied Sasha

"I blew it on the question, I lost, I don't know, I just did not expect it"

"Don't worry about it, thanks for letting me know though. Good night Payson" said Sasha ending the call.

"Don't hang up just yet; can we just talk for a bit?"


	4. Episode 4

"Hey Payson, how did it go today?" says Sasha as he answers his phone.

"Good, why didn't you come for the exhibition?"

"Your father asked me not to, said he needed to talk to you about something."

"Ah, you are going to need a new gym manager."

"Why?"

"Mum, Dad and Becca are moving back to Minnesota, Dad has a job there."

"I didn't know, I know I spoke to Becca about going elite and she said no"

"Why, I thought that was what she wanted?"

"No, she said I will be too old for Rio in 2016 and I am not good enough for the international team as a permanent member. At best I will compete at NCAA."

"Oh, I did not think that she would pull out of the track"

"She said gymnastics is fun for her but she wants to go to high school. Wants to see more of life, she wants it to remain fun, without the pressure of always trying to be the best." Recalls Sasha

"I guess I can understand that. But still it will be strange at the Rock without her around" replies Payson

"I need to find a gym for Becca in Minnesota. She will thrive in the NCAA. She has the skill set, she is almost ready to transfer to Level 10. If she can maintain that level she will be a good nomination for the Supergirl cup and that could line her for a good scholarship at College, maybe UCLA or another of the good ones. Maybe a good gym, that if she can change her mind she can." Sasha says thinking out loud.

"Thanks for looking out for her Sasha"

"Payson, you should know by now that I will also look out for my girls especially their little sisters"

"What will I do without you Alexandru"

"Hopefully you will never find out" Sasha says without thinking.

After a lengthy and semi awkward pause Payson changes the subject. "Something is wrong with Lauren. The doctors are running tests."

"Does Mac know?"Asked Sasha with a note of concern in his voice.

"No. And you can't tell him. She wants all the information before she goes to him."

"She needs to go to him now, Payson not later." Responds Sasha starting to get angry and worried.

"I am keeping an eye on her, I promise. This is serious Sasha it could cost her a team place." Argued Payson

"In that case it could also cost her, her life. You are both playing with fire. As you did with your back." Responded Sasha angrily.

"Sasha, I promised her I would wait I will tell the moment I have to."

"You better Payson. I do not want to witness or be on the receiving end of a call regarding a member of the Rock ending up in hospital. Do you understand Payson?" Says Sasha firmly.

"Goodbye Sasha" says Payson hanging up.

"Payson" responds Sasha to the dial tone. Sasha signed maybe things where starting to full apart for him.


End file.
